


Boy Problems

by cats_ey3



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cheating, Laychen aren't dating but like ;)))), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_ey3/pseuds/cats_ey3
Summary: Chanyeol, contrary to popular opinion, is not an ass hole. At least that's what Baekhyun says.





	Boy Problems

The potatoes were burnt, the cheese had curdled and the chicken had shrunk to the size of his fist but Byun Baekhyun was damn determined to make this roast absolutely 100% perfect.

He'd managed to save a handful of potatoes, which were now sitting on the bench in a plastic bowl, and he always had more cheese, plus at least the cauliflower was still intact (although he didn't want to think about what might happen if he put the two together). In terms of the tragedy that was the chicken, he was panicking. He didn't have another chicken, and Chanyeol would be home in half an hour, and cauliflower with limited cheese plus a handful of potatoes was not enough to sustain his beefy hunk of a man who spent almost every day of the week at the gym after he'd finished work and was probably coming directly from the gym to this delicious home cooked meal tonight. This pathetic shrivelled excuse for a chicken was barely enough to sustain Baekhyun, and Baekhyun's a skinny bitch.

He examined the chicken from every angle, trying to figure out a way to even make it appear bigger than it actually was. He tried cutting it into pieces (serving chicken like that was still romantic, right?), bigger strips for Chanyeol and smaller for himself, the pitiful looking wings and legs disposed of immediately. Then he realised he literally had a total of 6 pieces of chicken.

He called Jongdae.

 

Jongdae stood beside Baekhyun, the two over looking the latter's dining room table. Jongdae was silent for a beat, his fingers tapping thoughtfully on his chin.

'I,' he paused, continuing to observe the food before them, 'am a culinary genius. And you should worship me forever.'

Baekhyun squealed and tackled Jongdae into a tight hug. In 25 minutes Jongdae had arrived with a tray of crispy golden potatoes, saved his cheese which was now perfectly lathered onto the cauliflower and planted the juiciest most mouth-watering chicken Baekhyun had ever seen in the middle of the table. Yixing had even dropped over a pot of beans and broccoli which Baekhyun didn't want anything to do with but figured Chanyeol might.

So basically Jongdae just proposed to him.

'Kim Jongdae if I wasn't in a committed relation and you weren't potentially my straightest friend I would suck your dick this second.'

'I'll take flowers and a hypothetical excuse to not have to hang out with Yixing's parents.'

'I'm not gonna ask but you can expect those some time in the future.' Baekhyun observed his friends work again. 'Dude. Seriously. I love you so fucking much. Dude.'

'I know, I know.' Jongdae checked his watch. 'What time was Chanyeol supposed to get here?'

'He said 8:30 at the latest.'

It was 8:45.

'Oh ok, um, I better.... get going then.'

'Oh yeah, haha after last time yeah maybe.' Baekhyun smiled, hugging him one last time. 'Thank you so much Jongdae. Seriously. This really means the world to me.'

Jongdae returned the smile. 'Anytime man. As if I was gonna leave my best friend hanging.'

Baekhyun looked scandalised. 'But.... but that's cheating!!! Stop cheating on Yixing!!'

Jongdae winked at him, wiggling his butt as he walked towards the front door, blowing a kiss as he closed it. Baekhyun giggled.

He sat himself down on the couch, checking his reflection in the tv screen as if he hadn't spent all afternoon in the bathroom checking that he looked perfect. He looked the same as he did two hours ago, but it never hurt to check. And what if he suddenly looked like trash just as the doorbell rang?

But no, he looked great.

Now for waiting.

 

Baekhyun checked the time on his phone for the fifteenth time.

9:46.

He sighed. But no, this could be a good thing! Maybe he was working out really hard, or maybe he was doing longer hours at work so he could get that promotion he'd been raving about. Yeah, definitely something like that.

His phone buzzed.

Baekhyun scrambled to get it, unlocking it so quickly he almost dropped it, which resulted in him dropping it from the shock of almost dropping it. After recovering his phone, he read the text.

'Hey baby, I'm gonna be a little late tonight'

That was it.

Baekhyun didn't know how to react. A little late? He was over an hour late already... did he forget what day it was? Or maybe he just forgot what time he'd said he was gonna get home.....

Baekhyun shook his head, smiling at his phone. Chanyeol explained himself. Even if it was a little late, he'd still told him that he'd be late. So it was all good! And he would be home soon, Baekhyun was sure of it. He's probably working super hard to make Baekhyun happy and to make their life better.

Baekhyun should be more grateful.

 

He'd fallen asleep on the couch by the time the door opened.

Baekhyun woke with a start, his hair fluffy and messy and his face puffy from the nap and sleeping at a weird angle.

Chanyeol grinned at him as he walked through the hall.

'Couldn't even wait up for me?'

Baekhyun scrambled to his feet, desperately attempting to flatten his hair. 'Fuck I'm so sorry, I must've dozed off-'

Chanyeol laughed. 'Don't worry about it. I'm gonna head off to bed now baby, crazy day at work. And it would be nice to have your cute little ass in bed next to me.'

Baekhyun blushed, nodding, before remembering the now cold chicken perfectly laid out on the table. 'Wait babe do you want dinner? I made you-'

'I'm alright, one of the secretaries bought me take away.'

Baekhyun blinked twice.

'Oh, uh, ok. I just thought, cos today's our anni-'

'Babe as much as I'd love to talk I've really gotta get some rest, and you know how I can't sleep unless I'm cuddling something small and cute. So why don't we get into something more comfortable and go up to bed. Ok?'

Baekhyun was silent, but he nodded, following Chanyeol up to their room.

This was fine, an honest mistake.

Chanyeol probably just forgot, he always says how he's bad at dates. He'll make it up to him, just like he did when he forgot Baekhyun's birthday that one year (although in Chanyeol's defence, Baekhyun hadn't really told him it was coming up).

And besides, he wanted Baekhyun in bed with him.

He wanted to hold Baekhyun close to him, and he couldn't sleep unless he did.

So he loved Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun loved him too.

 

**********

 

'He's an ass hole.'

'No he's not!'

'Yes he is!!' Jongdae's voice had raised to an ungodly volume to be using at a cafe. 'Stop forgiving him!! He sucks!'

Baekhyun sighed. 'You're single, Dae. You don't get it.'

Jongdae scoffed. 'I'm pretty sure I get that you're dating a complete ass hole.'

Baekhyun frowned. 'Jongdae, stop. Can't you just trust me on this? He'll make it up to me.'

Jongdae looked like he wanted to say something else, but the words caught in his throat. He sighed.

'So who else is joining us?' Baekhyun continued.

'Minseok hyung, and Luhan hyung. Oh and this guy Sehun, friend of Luhan hyung's.'

Baekhyun took a sip of his coffee, raising an eyebrow. 'How long will they be?' He glanced at his phone.

'They should be here soon... ah! Seok-ah!'

A short male from a distance away looked at them quickly, a smile filling his face. He grabbed the hand of the taller male beside him and hurried towards them, another following slowly behind.

'Jongdae!!! Baekhyun!!! How are you guys?' Minseok said, beaming, still hand in hand with the other, Luhan, as they took their seats.

'We're excellent, hyung.' Baekhyun assured, returning the smile, giving Jongdae a look. 'You seem happy.'

Minseok nodded quickly, squeezing Luhan's hand. Jongdae chuckled.

'Any news?'

'Well,' Luhan started. 'We've decided-'

The other man, having been quickly forgotten, cleared his throat, standing awkwardly by the table (and yet he still looked natural and gorgeous - Baekhyun almost asked if he modelled).

'Oh, silly us!' Minseok chimed. 'This is Sehun! He's moved in next to us!'

Sehun nodded, taking a seat beside Baekhyun, phone in hand and vague disinterest on his face. There was a pause until Jongdae filled it - 'So, Seok hyung, what was your news?'

'Oh yes! Lu?' Luhan nodded. 'We've decided... well, we've been together for 5 years now, the anniversary of our 6th is coming up and we thought it would be a good idea if-'

'We're adopting a kid!!' Minseok squealed.

Jongdae's jaw dropped. 'Wahh, congratulations!!! That's amazing!'

'We're starting the process today!' Minseok squeezed Luhan's hand and kissed his cheek sloppily, Luhan kissing his hand in return.

Baekhyun was dumbstruck. He was speechless.

'So.... 6 years? Nearly 6 years together?'

Luhan raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

'And.... that's enough.'

Luhan frowned.

Minseok's face dropped, but he smiled again. 'Of course it's enough, Baek! I can't imagine a life without him.'

'Can't imagine.... huh.' Baekhyun slumped back in his chair, expression blank.

'What's up with you?' Sehun spoke for the first time.

'Lu hyung, Minseok hyung let's go for a nice walk, shall we?' Jongdae said quickly, standing from the table, their coffees abandoned. Minseok seemed wary but Luhan was more than happy to depart, glaring at Baekhyun as they walked away.

Baekhyun squinted at Sehun.

'Let me guess.....' Sehun said, taking a sip of Luhan's half finished coffee. 'Boy problems?'

'Shut the fuck up.'

Sehun brought his hands up in defence. 'Wow, someone's tense. What's up? Your man can't get it up anymore?'

Baekhyun's squint had evolved into a glare.

'Hmm, let me guess.... boyfriend's disappointing you, works long hours, no sex, or not good sex, in weeks... ringing any bells?'

'No.' Baekhyun huffed.

'Bull.' Sehun spat. 'How long have you been together?'

'2 years yesterday...' Baekhyun murmured.

'Impressive. Yesterday? Do anything for your anniversary?'

'I made him dinner.' Baekhyun wasn't looking at Sehun.

'He eat it?'

'What?'

'Did he eat it?'

Baekhyun didn't answer.

'Right.' Sehun pocketed his phone, standing from the table. 'Why don't you come back to mine for a bit.'

Baekhyun looked up, startled. 'What? No, I won't-'

Sehun laughed. 'Relax, honey, I've been engaged for 4 years. I mean, unless you're into threesomes....'

Baekhyun shook his head quickly and Sehun shrugged. 'Suit yourself. But I want you to meet my fiancé.'

 

The house was dark, silent, curtains pulled at every window and dust floating. Sehun, with his perfect outfit and nicely styled hair, looked completely out of place.

'Jongin?' Sehun called, making Baekhyun jump. 'Jongin, baby we have a visitor!!'

Baekhyun sneezed, Sehun giving him a look before opening the curtains. 'Sorry, my fiancé likes the dark.' '

Hunnie? Are you down there?'

The voice came from upstairs, followed by the sound of creaking footsteps.

To put it lightly, Baekhyun was shitting himself. Why did he ever agree to this? For all he knew they were gonna stab him and cook him into a pie to eat in their creepy weird house or something. Maybe this boyfriend was actually an axe murderer or a vampire or something fucking weird and scary that was ready to rip Baekhyun's skin off.

He may have missed the mark on that one.

Coming down the stairs was a stunning man, probably similar to Sehun's age, dressed beautifully aside from the chunky sunglasses on his head. He squinted as he saw the open windows, pulling down the sunglasses quickly. Sehun's face had split into the first smile Baekhyun had seen from him, and he wrapped an arm around the newcomers waist, kissing his cheek gently.

'Who's this?' He asked, his voice thick and deep but gentle, soft even.

'Uhm,' Baekhyun started, not realising how apparent his nerves were until he heard his own voice shake. 'I'm, uh, I'm Baekhyun, Sehun invited me.'

He giggled to Sehun. 'Aw he's so nervous, how cute. You haven't told him..?'

Sehun hushed him. 'Baekhyun, this is my fiancé Jongin. I think he might be able to help you with your issue.'

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this on my phone so i apologise for any less than great grammar but enjoy!!!!


End file.
